Defeating Zirconium
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Steven and the Crystal Gems have to defeat an old foe from their past. Steven must take on responsibility of being a Gem to defeat Zirconium. Can he win? Or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Steven Universe or it characters but I DO OWN Cubic Zirconium. Yes Cubic Zirconium is MY CHARACTER. She is along with Topaz, Blue Topaz, and Princess Diamond, MY other characters who are talked about in the story. I hope you like this.**

"It can't be..." coldness fled through Pearls body, this wasn't right."She was defeated centuries ago, how did she come back?" the Gems stood on the beach looking to the sky, Steven looked trying to figure out what was the problem. All he saw in the sky were stars shimmering in the dark nothing else except the moon. He searched his guardians faces to see what exactly were they looking at.

"Steven go inside." Garnet stated eyes still on the sky.

"But-"

"NOW STEVEN!" he ran inside the house,Garnet never became loud with him. He peeked outside the window seeing the girls get in a fighting stance. What were they going to do? Who were they going to fight? He stared at the stars that's when his eyes found one not twinkling as bright as the other. Steven took his time trying to analyze what's going on. The star seemed to be getting closer, closer, and closer. He rubbed his eyes, he was right the star was getting closer.

Steven reached for his hamburger backpack. He knew he has some binoculars somewhere in his bag. "Where are they?" he ruffled through his bag frantically"Where are you?" he dumped out his whole bag all contents fell on the floor. He saw his binoculars behind some trash he had, he grabbed then quickly going back to the star. "Alright now lets see what's so important about this star." he stared through his binoculars,"That's not a star." he gasped, "That's a...Gem!"

The so called gem was landing, she held anger in her eyes. "She's pretty." he mumbled. The woman had silver flowing locks that goes down to waist, she wore a white dress that reminded Steven of the anime Pretty Cure, her shoes were strapped heels that went up her thighs. "She's really pretty." her eyes were beautiful diamonds that shone brightly in the moonlight. She stood in front of the Gems ready for a fight. Steven gathered himself and ran outside.

Pearl showed hatred towards her it showed in her eyes. Garnet let on a calm expression, while Amethyst was in pure rage. The three girls looked towards each other, speaking through silence of their plan. The girl in white held a smirk. "You thought you could get rid of me?" she gave a evil laugh."You can't." she laughed like a mad man. "I'm just here to give you a little taste of what I can do." She held her hand out, her palms facing the Gems."Bang." the three tried to move but the light was too large to escape. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl flew back into a rock cliff.

Steven watched it all. He was going to run to his guardians to see if they were alright,but the white wearing gem stared at him. The boy didnt know what to do maybe he should fight? He put himself in a stance ready bit when he looked again she was out of sight. He gave up on looking for the gem, running over to his guardians. "Are you guys alright?!" he asked throwing himself to them in a hug.

Garnet stood,"Yes Steven were fine." she helped the other gem stand. Amethyst groaned complaining of her back hurting. Pearl though she won't admit it was muttering curses underneath her breath about the other girl. Steven looked to the tallest for answers."Steven are you in the mood for a story?" she looked down on the boy who nodded. The four walked to the beach house in silence, all the talking would be done inside.

Steven sat on the couch looking at the three Guardians who stood in from of him,"Whose talking first?" Amethyst asks the two. Garnet looks to Pearl who nods,"So is everything set cause this story has twist and turns." Amethyst asked the two nodded ready. Steven sat on the edge of his seat waiting for the story.

"Once ago, there was Rose Quartz, Princess Diamond, Topaz, Blue Topaz, and Cubic Zirconium. Princess Diamond the brightest gem that ever lived was friends with your mother,Rose Quarts, they shared a bond that no other gems had. Blue Topaz and Topaz were twins one female and the other male who loved Princess Diamond to death and would do anything for her...Cubic Zirconium on the other hand hated her. The worst part of this hate is that both of them are sisters. Cubic was said to be a knock-off, they look exactly alike but she didnt shine as bright as Princess Diamond. The younger hated her so much that she went on a rampage destroying Blue and Topaz, and damaged Princess Diamond so badly it left her lying on her death bed. The only one to defeat her was your mother and us three." Pearl said hugging her sister. Steven was baffled and his mind blowed with questions.

"How did you guys come into the picture?" he asked, the three looked to each other and smiled.

"We were just kids at the time, your age actually. Well I was your age while these two were teenagers." Amethyst stated. "You're mother did all the work, we were just students at the time. You're mom taught warriors and we just got caught in battle." She hugged the two tighter.

"Steven you hold the Rose Quartz gem and you maybe the only one to defeat her." Garnet sat beside the boy,"This is a big deal and things might take a turn for the worst. Do accept this responsibility?" Three gems stared at him intently but Pearl felt like this wasn't the way to go.

"Wait a minute you guys, he's just a kid." Pearl argued.

"I accept. I want to help you guys and this is my chance to show you guys what I learned." he was full of ambition ready to fight and ready to win. "I'm old enough now and like you said you were my age when you fought. I swear I'll fight till the end and if it makes you feel better lion will be by my side." he swore over his heart he'll do the best he could.

"Fine but we still need to get you a little training in before the big showdown." Pearl stated. The girls nodded,"You are our hope,Steven Universe."

Steven nodded. This had to be the most awesome-est thing he's ever put himself into. He was screaming for joy in his head. He looked to his guardians with a smile making them smile.

"She's gotten stronger but you are the strongest. Steven with your help you will defeat Cubic Zirconium." Garnet stated hugging him with the rest of the Crystal Gems little did they know they were being watched from the window.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. Little gems think your so perfect with your little family and stuff. I never had love like this but who cares? Not I. I hope you realm are prepared." Cubic Zirconium stated her crystal turning into a flying skate board. She flew into the night sky not bothering to turn around. She would win this time, she wouldn't lose like last.


	2. Flying SkateBoard!

"Aye Pearl I never got to ask this but who taught you the art of swords was it my mom?" Steven asked fiddling with his new sword. His first lesson to learn would be with Pearl on swords in battle, it was way different than what he'd seen on movies. Pearl kept balance on her foot, and held her sword face down. She opened one eye to look at the boy but closed them to concentrate.

Pearl breathed in then sighed,"I learned from Blue Topaz, the master of swords work. He always knew the way of calming people and he knew how to be calm in battle that's why I set examples for you not to always fight or go into a danger zone. Blue Topaz was a father to me, he never judged me. I always made him proud." she smiled sadly at the memory. Talking about her old sensei brought back some deep moments in her life making her depressed. Steven nodded staring at his guardian, his eyes begged for more information.

"We should get back to our lesson." She says getting into a fighting stance on advance level. "I'm not going to go easy on you Steven in the time of war the others won't be using basic moves." He got ready to fight trying to hold back laughter. He couldn't believe this it was too fun.

Pearl started aiming at the boy, he dodged giving a few attacks of his own. His eyes narrowed, she has three openings. Steven kicked her feet making her lose her sword in the air. Steven grabbed her sword pointing both at her head. "I think I've got the hang of this." he smirked. Pearl couldn't believe what just happened, she had been defeated. Steven put the swords in one hand as he helped the blonde gem up from the ground. "So whose my next teacher?"

Pearl dusted her self off,"Amethyst, then you'll take Garnet she's the tuff-est." Steven gulped, Garnet was a hand to hand combat sensei he was sure he couldn't beat her. "Don't worry." she said seeing Steven smug facial expression change to fear. "They'll go easy on you...at first." she laughed when she saw the boy pale.

"Hey guys what's up?" Amethyst asked walking towards the two her hands in her pockets.

Pearl gave one last giggle before talking to the girl,"Oh nothing, but your just in time. Steven is ready to train with you." Amethyst gave a look of shock, she gave the two curious glances then shrugged. Pearl went over to a clear area far away from the two so they could have space to train. "Don't kill each other!" she shouted watchin the two.

"So what's the lesson, teach?" Steven smiled at his guardian.

"Magic, you may not know this but I'm the Advance Magic User of the Crystal Gems." Stevens mouth hit the ground. She nodded,"Yep, I am." Steven picked his jaw up from the ground, his eyes widen with stars inside of them. He giggled a bit, vibrating from excitement. "First were going to make apples." she held out her hand making an apple appear. Steven held out his hand wincing from concentration, his gem shined a little through his shirt and magically made an apple in his hand.

"Amethyst did you see this?! I made an apple!" he scanned over the apple with amazement. Amethyst nodded, this boy learned fast. He threw the apple into the air, next thing you know, POOF! The apple turned into a white dove. Amethyst and Pearl gasped then glanced at Steven who was controlling the bird with his finger. "Look now its a dove! And now it's a..." he waited then in a pink flash it turned into confetti."Confetti!" he twirled around as the shreds of paper landed on the floor.

"Steven we're going to skip a few steps and go to the Advance Level, okay?" The boy nodded. "Okay, are you able to use your magic to transport?"

Steven gave a few steps back and his body a shake."I can do this." he states his body turn into a bright pink flash, he disappeared. "Where did he go?" Amethyst asked. "Peek-A-Boo!" the boy popped behind the purple haired gem. Amethyst shrieked jumping six feet in the air, literally she jumped six feet in the air. She came back down her heart beating widly. "You got me Steven." she petted the boy.

"I want you to create elements." she moved away to see the boy better.

"Okay!" he rubbed his hands together. Ina deep breath he released fire from his MOUTH. That was an elite gem move. No regular Gem can do that without burning their tongue or scorching off their face. The blonde was taken aback bit on slightly. She knew the boy had power.

"Steven, I think you're ready to face Garnet." Amethyst said,"Every move I give you, you make it better on advance. You can really do anything."

"She's right. You're ready to fight." Pearl walked over to both of them nodding approvingly. "Garnet." the blonde said, the woman appeared in a flash. "Yes Pearl?" the woman asked to the short Gem.

"Stevens ready for your teachings."

Garnet nodded,"Steven are you ready?"

The boy shrugged."I guess I am."

Garnet smiled,"Steven, First rule of Combat never underestimate you're opponent. Second rule Never get cocky or you may lose. Third rule Never give up and Never lose your guard. Fourth and Final Rule Always fight with intelligence. Use all of these in battle and you will win."

Steven nodding taking on his own battle stance. Garnet smiled impressed with his growth. She went to attack aiming for his skull, Steven dodged the hit countering it with a swift kick to her arm as he dodged . Garnet grabbed his leg swinging him to the other side of the battlefield. Steven used teleport, confusing Garnet of his location. "I'm right here!" he yelled kicking her in the head from behind making her fall to the ground. She slowly risen looking at the boy who stood tall.

"Steven, You're ready."

Cubic Zirconium looked from the Clouds at the boy,"Where did he come from?" she asked herself but shrugged him off."He'll just be destroyed like the others." She regenerated her flying skate board. Cubic Zirconium took another look at the boy."He reminds of Rose..Oh well." she flew through the sky on her skate board.

**I came up with Flying Skateboard! No one takey that idea-ey! If you want to use Cubic Zirconium in a story, ask me first. Don't just take her, that's kidnapping! Lol. **


End file.
